fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trigger Happy
"Hmm..." Circe walked in the streets of a town, one she unfamiliar with. It wasn't home. It wasn't anywhere she's been at recently. Infact, one second she was in a cage, the other, she fell on her rear and found herself in the middle of this town "Mama and Papa ain't here...maybe I should go ask someone." Circe thought to herself, not feeling scared being alone or being surrounded by strangers. Circe looked around, noticing most, if not all the civilians appeared...gloomy. Some walked with their heads down, while others had their heads held high, as if the greatest thing just happened. It was as if the place was split between the status of civilians. "Oh!" Circe immediately ran towards a toy shop, noticing a large teddy bear on the store window "It's so cute!" Circe stared in awe at the enormous plush toy, imagining its softness and how cuddling in it would feel like "Aww...but Mama and Papa ain't here to buy it for me..." Circe frowned, knowing she couldn't get this toy. "Maybe I should steal and be done with it." It was obvious Lamia's influence on Circe was showing. Circe eventually decided against it. Seeing as how she would attract too much unneeded attention if she did. Walking around the town more, she noticed a large clocktower in the center of the city "Ooooh!" Circe was mesmerized by the gigantic clock, running towards it in excitement "Big, big tick tock tickin' clock!" She truly was like a little child. Suddenly, the entire thing was sliced, clean in half, in an angle, causing the upper half of the clocktower to fall. It didn't take long for the citizens to begin running away, screaming in terror at the sight of such an enormous piece being cut so easily. Circe halted, stopping dead in her tracks, as her expression went from shock, to an eerily calm expression. She resembled her mother, Lamia, with such a calm look on her face. From the falling top of the clocktower, a figure shot like a bullet out of it, crashing into the earth, as the clocktower followed suit, and crashed the figure underneath it. By this point, all the civilians abandoned the area. "You fool!" A feminine and proud voice, yet familiar, cried out, as the clocktower was being lifted back up "Do you believe time is of the essence?! I have all the time in the world!" Underneath the clocktower, Hyperion appeared, lifting the entire upper portion of the clocktower on her back "I am no stranger to it! I am always on ti-...!". "Enough with the puns! We get it!" A warrior clad in white cut off Hyperion, sounding very annoyed "Why won't you just stay cut in half like a good girl already? How hard is it to die?" The warrior landed down, a fair distance away from Hyperion. The mysterious warrior wore an all white cloak, almost resembling a kimono in appearance, with only his two eyes being somewhat visible from undearneath his mask. He also had a pair of white gloves and sandles. "Do I have to use two swords on you?". "Haha! My dear, evil man! I must inquire you to silence!" Hyperion tossed the upper half of the clocktower towards the warrior, managing to throw it at him despite its massive size. "I swear, my swords will go dull from boredome..." The warrior took one step forward, as he swiped his arm upwards to the heavens, a sword materializing itself in his hand, slicing the entire half of the clocktower in half, missing him completely, but hitting everything around him "Deathdealer, you bastard. This won't do." He mumbled under his breath in annoyance. "Haha...You are indeed a worthy foe! Not only did you survive more than ten minutes against me, but you are also still fighting and capable of hearing!" Hyperion commented, energetic as ever. "Shut up!" The warrior was clearly irritated with Hyperion "You annoy me to no end. When will you just silence and die?! You keep spouting words everywhere to no end!". "But you see, white warrior of no face...". "What'd you call me?". "I, Hyperion, am a Hero of Justice!" Hyperion's eyes shone a bright glimmer, as she took a grand pose, pointing her index finger to the heavens "My words are not empty words! They are-...!". "Uncle Hyyyype!" Circe cut off Hyperion, rushing to him and tackling him, with remarkable force, sending both of them crashing back into the clocktower "Uncle Hype! It is you! Yaaaay!" Circe cheerfully hugged her uncle. "Circe?!" Hyperion hugged Circe in sheer joy, leaping out of the clocktower. She quickly placed Circe down next to her, and pointed at the malevolent warrior "Haha! Now, Hakumusha!". "Quit nicknaming me, you bastard!" The warrior, now nicknamed Hakumusha, snapped back at Hyperion. "Me and my precious niece, Circe, shall defeat you!" Hyperion proudly declared, as he struck a pose once more, with Circe doing so as well. "...How curious." Hakumusha declared, slowly walking towards Hyperion and Circe "I should perhaps...kill you both then. I was assigned to kill only you and Asura, but I suppose this runt is Asura?" Hakumusha said, preparing his sword. "Do not dare lay your blade on my dear niece!" Hyperion declared, charging at Hakumusha at incredible speed, leaving a gust of wind behind "Asura is not here at the moment! But I am!" Within seconds, Hyperion reached Hakumusha, closing the gap between them, and clenching her hand into a fist, preparing to punch him right in the center of his chest. "Pitiful." Hakumusha blocked Hyperion's attack with his blade, stopping it dead in its tracks, but a shockwave emitted from the sheer force placed behind it "I suppose I shouldn't have underustimated the woman who just throw half a clocktower at me." Hakumusha quickly began swinging at Hyperion at incredible speed, attempting to cut her into pieces, yet Hyperion quickly dodged every single swing, swiftly moving away from the blade's direction. Left, right, ducking and jumping. The moment Hyperion jumped, Hakumusha extended his arm towards Hyperion, summoning a blade in his hand as he did, attempting to stab right through her head. Hyperion quickly blocked with both her arms, but the impact from the tip of the blade was powerful enough to send her flying pass Circe, and into a building. "Did...did I expect too much?" Hakumusha said, sounding disappointed. Hyperion leaped out of the rubble, landing safely next to Circe as she dusted herself "Haha! Hakumusha, you have failed to harm me!" Hyperion proudly declared, rather arrogantly "Your sword is indeed fine, but it is no match for the iron soul of a hero!". "...Oh, enough of this." Hakumusha's swords vanished, as he clapped his hands together, and placed them down next to his waist, as if preparing to draw a sword, only his hands were conjoined together, making such a thing impossible. "I am ending you now. And I don't care how many people get in the crossfire. I'm only here for clean-up duty.". An intense aura emitted from Hakumusha's being, its density making it visible to the naked eye. It was blue in color, but possessed a great degree of malice within it. The air around him felt dense as well, and even the earth he stood on began cracking "Zekken: Ougi." Hakumusha's aura suddenly flared upon, becoming much malevolent than before "Zenten!" Hakumusha thrusted his hands forward, as his aura formed itself into a blade-like form, shooting forward. Within seconds, an enormous, white blade that glew brilliantly formed, heading right towards Hyperion and Circe. "What on earth?!" Hyperion quickly rushed forward. She knew that this attack was as powerful as it seemed, and was determined to stop it "I will not allow this act to follow through!" Hyperion clenched his hand into a fist, gathering air pressure and magic energy "This stops here!" Hyperion punched the large blade tip, causing it halt in place. For a moment, Hyperion was certain he won. "Zenten isn't a blade that cuts, you fool." Hakumusha said, still in his position of attack "It is a blade that only destroys...erases.". Within seconds, Hyperion's right arm vanished, the same one she used to punch the blade "What?!" The earth itself also began to evaporated, as if being erased from reality "Oh no...". "Remember who I am, mongrel. I am...the most powerful swordsman in the world." Hakumusha placed seperated his hands from one another, as the blade split into two "I am...the one who gained the title of...Supreme Sword Master." Hakumusha declared, cocking both his arms back "Now die." He thrusted his arms forward, causing the two blades to shoot forward, erupting into a white, silent explosion. It had no sound, no heat, no wind or anything. It was just...there, glowing a blinding white light. Once it was clear again, all that remained was a large crater where the explosion took place. Portions of buildings were missing, cleanly removed, as if truly erased from existence. The buildings caught in the explosion soon crumbled down, the screams of people were heard in the ruins. "Well...my job is done." Hakumusha declared, turning around and ready to leave. "Not quite!" Hyperion appeared atop a rooftop, a distance away from where the explosion took place. Next to her stood Circe, and another woman, blonde with dark skin, and a chinese-themed attire. Hyperion appeared visibly furious "Do you think I will allow you to simply walk away?!" Hyperion landed back down, his feet crushing the earth as he hit it "I...Hyperion, am going to deliver justice.". "...Pfft...Hahaha..." Hakumusha chuckled at Hyperion. He noticed her hand was reforming rather quickly from Eternano. It was no surprise. After using Zenten, the area now has a higher concentration of magic power than normal. It seems that Hyperion uses Eternano for self-repairment "You wish to deliver justice? I do believe you've used too much, that it's meaning has died out by now." Hakumusha said, insulting Hyperion "...How about this? We leave it as it is for today." Hakumusha pointed at the civilians trapped under the rubble of the destroyed buildings, shouting for help and screaming in agony "I'd believe justice needs to be done elsewhere. Quite frankly, miss, I think I've gotten tired for today. Oh, I suppose we'll continue this another day." Hakumusha said, waving his hand goodbye, which felt rather mocking with his manner of speech. "...You have a point." Hyperion said, turning around "But why...would you do such a thing? What is your motivation? Greed? Are you being paid?". "In a way, yes." Hakumusha replied. He crossed his arms "But, trust me, the moment my..."payment" comes, I will no longer require to do these actions." With that, Hakumusha turned around, and began walking "Also, that name, Hakumusha. I think I'll keep it for now. It's to make a new image for myself.". A while passed, and eventually, all the civilians were saved by Hyperion and the blonde woman, while Circe sat aside, watching them and doing nothing. A medical team arrived on the scene, assisting all the injured civilians. Circe was approached by Hyperion and the woman, as she stood up, smiling to her uncle "Uncle Hype!". "Circe! My dear, I would first like you to meet my partner." Hyperion signalled to the blonde woman next to him "This is Asura Triloka. She is my trusty ally! My partner-in-justice!". "Hello there, Circe, was it?" Asura leaned towards Circe, bending her knees to reach her height "I'm happy to meet you. Hype here kept on talking about you and Lily all the time." Asura smiled gently towards Circe, giving off a very friendly aura. "Ah! Uncle Asura!" Circe immediately hugged Asura, wrapping her around the woman's neck "I'm happy to meet you!" Circe happily proclaimed. "Uncle...?" Asura noticed a mistake in gender by Circe. "Oh, that reminds me." Hyperion sat down next to Circe, as she released Asura from her hug and sat down as well "Circe, what are you doing in Bosco alone?" Hyperion asked Circe. "Oh..." Circe suddenly frowned, as her eyes began leaking, as if she was about to cry. "W-w-wait, don't cry!" Asura quickly panicked, knowing this couldn't end well "Please, smile for us! Look what you did Hype!" Asura scolded Hyperion. Hyperion wrapped his arm around Circe, pulling her closer to her body, hugging her "There, there, my dear. Tell me what happened, and at your own pace." Hyperion's words allowed Circe to calm, as she was no longer about to cry. "I...I got seperated from everyone...a bad woman locked us up in cages...and Lily...Lily seperated us to save us from them." Circe said, her tone shaking. "What?! You mean...Lily could also be alone?! Amon?! Lamia?! Aph?! Noma?! Unacceptable!" Hyperion quickly stood up, enraged at these news. One could quite literally sense the intense aura around her being from sheer determination "We shall go and find them! I promise you! I've helped you find your sister once! I shall do it once more! But this time, I shall have my dear Asura to help me as well!" Hyperion declared, smiling to Circe "So please, do not cry." Hyperion extended her hand for Circe. The moment Circe extended her hand to grab, a sudden explosion erupted. It was far away from where Hyperion, Asura and Circe were. Infact, it appeared on the horizon. It appeared as a small speck, but in reality, wherever it was, it was arguably the size of a town. Whatever caused it...is incredibly powerful. "What?!" Hyperion quickly sensed an enormous amount of energy coming from that explosion, and from such a distance...it must be an incredibly powerful being. "...Mama...?" Circe said. The energy felt familiar, similar to Lamia's "Uncle Hype! Let's go there! I'm sensing Mama!". "Are you sure, Circe?" Hyperion asked Circe, to make sure, who nodded in reply "Very well. I trust you, dear!" Hyperion carried Circe over on her back, as she quickly began running towards the explosion that now vanished, while Asura followed suit. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice